User blog:Penguin40/Bloons vs Monkeys Sniper War Chapter 1
Hello! So here's the new fanfic I told you about, Sniper War. I hope you all enjoy this one! NOTE: This one also has the prologue of this one. 'Prologue' The team of superior monkeys are now off to defeat the Sniper to continue their way to the E.N.T.I.T.Y.. However, they do not have a good amount of things capable of defeating the sniper. Now on a journey to find important items and destroy the sniper, they're against many dangerous bloons. During the battle, shocking secrets are revealed.... 'Chapter 1 - SNIPER Ready' Continuing from the previous chapter, Battle CYBER Codec Crystalline ENTITY...... Crystalline ???: It does'nt look like the correct machine! It's impossible for it to be the machine we want! A sniper with wheels, movable and looking like it'll deal really low damage... it must be the wrong one! Crysode: That IS the correct one. When you'll use it, you'll be shocked at it's amazing power! Then ???1 and 2 disappeared secretly, leaving two different known monkeys in their place. Then Crystalline held the sniper, but no, it was too heavy it could fall and destroy more than half of the kingdom. He sat on it and drove it straight to a gate, along with the rest. The secret was now revealed: ???1 and 2 replaced with seemingly weak monkeys. Then the two monkeys returned replacing those monkeys. Crystalline ???: 'So where did you two monkeys went? Who are you, anyways? '???1: 'I'm Tipor Reactor, a legendary Time Leaper-like monkey who can fully control light and partially control time. That strange, cloaked monkey over there is named Mysta Reactor, my brother, who can fully control darkness and partially control space. Mysta seems to also be interested in technology, mainly Trav. '''Crysode: '''Who's Trav? Now is it another evil? '''Mysta: '''No, in fact Trav is my sniper gun! However, an alien-like bloon named Trav-Destru exists as well. He's the true monsterous evil behind these events, specially the Lightshadow Forest's corruption and the forest's Black Hole's creation. We must defeat him quickly! '''Crystalline: '''Wow... you know so much! How did you find out about all this? Mysta showed the team a large Radar Scanner-like thing that showed an alien bloon. Below it there was written: "This is Trav-Destru, the evil mastermind behind the corruption of Spinworld and Lightshadow, the creation of SNIPER CSX and Black Hole DarkSTorM LX and many other unknown evil things just to destroy both empires. Try your best to defeat him and be sure to assist Colour Bloon, he's trying his best to destroy Trav and E.N.T.I.T.Y. He will challenge you for sure, but he'll only test you so that you are ready to take on Trav." '''Crystalline: '''COLOUR BLOON!? HOW IS HE ABLE TO BE ASSISTED BY MONKEYS?! THIS RADAR IS MAD! '''Overtrap: '''Cool down, Crystalline. Colour's only doing this for both empires. Deep in his heart, he wants to pop Trav and destroy this "Bloon 177" and protect the Monkey Empire, no matter if they're from Appire or Japana (he truly hates Deshion though). He's just testing us if we can take on Trav. '''Tipor: '''Okay everyone, why not prepare the Trav and the CSX Snipop? We must defeat that "SNIPER CSX" in order to be able to defeat Trav and eventually E.N.T.I.T.Y.! '''Overtrap: '''I completely forgot that! Tipor as the driver of Snipop, Mysta as the driver of Trav, I'm going to "operate" both snipers, Robolaser and Crystalline as the assistants of Tipor and Crysode as the assistant of Mysta. I'm also going to assist Mysta further and also operate his radar and any such informative thing. '''Mysta and Tipor both at once: '''Okay, go! '''Robolaser: '''Wait, I forgot an important item! TBC... Profiles Unlocked/Updated *'Tipor Reactor: 'A Time Leaper-like monkey. No more information given here except this. *'Mysta Reactor: 'A Black Void Shooter-like monkey. Same case as Tipor. *'Colour Bloon: The leader of all Project Crystal bloons. Secretly trying to assist the monkeys in their mission to destroy E.N.T.I.T.Y while also revealing about an evil mastermind. *'Crystalline (updated):' Seems to be hating Colour Bloon despite him trying to assist the monkeys. *'Trav-Destru:' The evil mastermind behind many events. Same case as Tipor and Mysta. Category:Blog posts